Unusual Stories
by Ririn-ah
Summary: [Chap.1 Ghost School. Vkook] Same like the title, this is tell about unusual story. Cerita tentang sesuatu yang berbeda dari seharusnya. BTS. Seventeen.


Unusual Story

Test…test 1..2..3 okay perkenalkan saya Jung Hoseok yang akan menjadi pencerita disini. Hmm karena saya rasa akan sepi jika sendiri maka saya akan ditemani oleh rekan saya yang sepertinya akan terlambat hari ini. –Hoseok

Ahh hyung maaf aku terlambar alarmku mati dan aku terlambat bangun. Oh hai sudah mulai rumapanya. Perkenalkan nama saya Kwon Soonyoung yang juga akan bercerita disini. Seperti yang Hoseok hyung katakan kami akan bercerita dan memandu kalian disini. –Soonyoung

Ah aku hampir lupa satu hal, sekarang kita sedang berada di sebuah gedung perpustakaan tua dengan banyak buku dan cerita menyeramkan disini. Tapi jagan khawatir kami tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian hahaha. –Hoseok

Hyung itu menakutkan kau tau? Cerita disini bukan Cuma yang menyeramkan kok asal kalian tau saja. Beberapa cerita cukup menyedihkan, sebagian mengherankan dan sisanya akan rumit untuk dimengerti. Iya kan hyung. –Soonyoung

Kau benar Soonyeong-ah. Tidak semua cerita disini meyeramkan hehe maafkan aku. Seperti judulnya ini adalah cerita yang tidak biasa tapi bukan berarti ini menyeramkan bukan? Kami akan bergantian bercerita setiap harinya, ya karena akan sangat melelahkan jika bercerita terus setiap hari bukan. Dan Soonyoung akan menceritakan setiap kisah panjang dan aku hanya akan menyampaikan kisah pendek saja hahaha. –Hoseok

Hyung kau curang. Kau harus adil ingat? Itu resiko jika kau mendapat cerita yang sangat panjang. –Soonyoung

Aku hanya bercanda Soon. Baik untuk mempersingkat waktu bagaimana jika kita memulai cerita pertama kita? –Hoseok

Siapa yang memulai hyung? Kau saja yang memulai ya? –Soonyoung

Baiklah baiklah aku yang akan memulai ceritanya. Kau senang? –Hoseok

Tentu hyung haha sangat. Baiklah silahkan mulai ceritanya. –Soonyoung

Cerita ini terjadi disebuah sekolah yang cukup jauh dari sini. Cerita tentang seseorang yang selalu sendiri dan bahkan tidak menyadari kesendiriannya membuatnya tidak pernah dianggap.

.

.

.

Ghost School

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Tahyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin

Pair : Vkook

Its GS For Jungkook, Yoongi and Seokjin

.

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri gelapnya lorong lantai dua sekolahku dan merasakan tengkukku yang perlahan mendingin. Oh, hawa apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya malam musim panas tidak sedingin ini? Aku langkahkan kakiku untuk terus berjalan menerobos hawa tidak enak yang berada disekitarku. Jika bukan karena ponselku yang kemungkinan tertinggal dikelas aku tidak akan pernah mau menelusuri sekolah malam-malam begini.

Setelah sampai di kelasku perlahan kubuka pintu kelas dan merasakan udara dingin berhembus dari dalam sana. pada siang haripun terkadang banyak kejadian janggal dikelas apa lagi saat malam hari seperti ini? Aku terus membawa langkahku kesudut ruangan tempat mejaku berada dan merogoh loker dibawah mejaku untuk mencari ponsel menyebalkan itu dan hasilnya nihil.

 _Oh God_ apa aku sesial ini karena selain ponsel yang hilang aku harus berkeliaran di sekolah menyeramkan di malam seperti ini? Kenapa aku mengatakan aku sial? Pertama sekolahku sangat angker, ya sangaaat.

Beberapa hari terakhir banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi bahkan dikelasku. Entah yang lainnya menyadari atau tidak tapi beberapa hari ini aku seperti diikuti hawa dingin setiap aku melangkahkan kaki disekolah, beberpa orang akan kaget dan pergi dengan wajah pucat setelah memasuki kelas jika datang terlalu pagi lalu mereka mengaku melihat hantu daan enggan untuk masuk kelas sebelum kelas ramai.

Aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal seperti hantu tapi tetap saja aku takut jika harus melangkah di jam delapan malam di sekolah tua ini. Saat aku ingin berbelok untuk turun dari lantai dua samar-samar telingku mendengat denting piano mengalun indah dari ruang music. Aku takut tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya.

Saat sampai didepan pintu ku buka pintu itu perlahan dan sedikit mengintip kedalam dan betapa terkejutnya aku disana sedang duduk seorang Kim Taehyung. Pria paling tampan diasekolahku. Dia sedang duduk didepan sebuah piano dan memainkan sederet nada sedih menggetarkan hati. Kuputuskan untuk masuk dan melangkah mendekatinya.

Saat langkahku sudah semakin dekat tiba-tiba ia berhenti memainkan nada indah itu dan menunduk.

"Kau datang lagi? Untuk apa kau kesini sekarang?" ucapannya membuatku terkejut dan merasa bersalah. Apa ia masih marah?

"Ahh tidak oppa, bisa aku tidak ber…."

"Pergi" satu kata yang memotong kalimatku membuat nafasku tercekat. Semarah itu kah dia?

"Maaf karena tidak sengaja melihatmu bermain piano padahal kau tidak suka itu bukan? Kau tidak suka jika ada yang memuji tentang bakatmu itu. dan maaf karena telah mengingkari janjiku." Ucapku cepat. Aku tidak ingin kesalah pahaman ini berlarut.

"Apa maumu sekarang? Kau selalu menolakku dan saat kau akhirnya mengiakan ajakanku kau malah berbohong Jeon Jungkook. Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu? Kenapa kau membuatku bingung. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku harus melakukan ini setiap hari, kenapa?" aku melihat ia meneteskan air matanya. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk Tae oppa dan menenangkan tangisnya tapi langkahku tertahan saat ia mendongakan kepalannya dan menatap piano didepannya dengan tajam. "Pergi. Kau harus pergi sekarang Jeon Jungkook"

Dan setelah semua kata-katanya aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. sudah tidak perduli dengan segala hal seram disekolah dan terus berlari hingga aku sampai digerbang sekolah dan menagis disana.

.

Keesokan paginya dikelas aku mendengar perbincangan semua orang disini berpusat kepada Kim Taehyung. Bagaimana ia menjadi aneh sekarang, laki-laki itu terkadang terlihat melamun di atap sekolah, terkadan ia terlihat memainkan piano dengan lagu sedih dan ia selalu menolak semua ajakan kencan bahkan dari gadis paling cantik disekolah.

Aku sedang membuka tasku saat seorang gadis berbicara dengan keras tentang betapa menyedihkannya seorang Kim Taehyung dan aku merasa ia tak boleh mengatakan hal itu. setidaknya tidak didepanku. Ku pukul meja dengan keras sehingga semua atensi kelas terarah kepadaku. "Kalian tidak bisa menghakimi irang seperti itu. apa aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk disukai olehnya sehingga kau mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyedihkan saat menyukaiku?" ucapku marah.

Aku tahu aku adalah orang yang sangat pendiam dan sangat tidak popular sehingga perilakuku tadi akan mendapat banyak perhatian. Aku merasakannya. Semua pandangan terarah padaku bahkan saat aku berlari meninggalkan kelas aku menyadari bahwa tatapan kaget, tidak percaya dan ketakutan itu masih mengikuti ku.

Tanpa sadar langkahku membawaku keatap sekolah. Aku mengedarkan pandang dan mengamati langit biru yang cukup cerah hari ini. Perlahan ku pejamkan mataku dan tiba-tiba pendengaranku menangkap suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Kim Taehyung.

"Oppa?" panggilku.

"Jungkook?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan netranya mengarah padaku. "kenapa kau disini?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanyaa…" dan lagi-lagi kata kataku terpotong oleh penolakannya.

"Pergi. Sekarang pergi dariku, kau hanya membawa segudang kebingungan untukku Jeon Jungkook. Ku mohon pergi lah" suara itu sarat akan kesedihan dan kekecewaan oh apa aku terlalu mengecewakannya?

.

Hari ini terlalu banyak air mata. Saat aku pulang kerumah yang hanya aku tempati berdua dengan ibuku aku mendengar isakan yang keluar darinya ketika aku melewati ruang tamu untuk menuju kamarku. Ia memeluk erat foto keluarga kami dengan sorot mata kosong.

Ibu sangat mencintai ayah dan mereka bercerai karena ayah berselingkuh setahun lalu dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Biarpun ayah tetap membiayai kami karena aku adalah putri sematawayangnya tapi tetap aja kepergian pria itu berdampak sangat keras untuk ibu.

Kuputuskan untuk masuk kekamarku dan memilih untuk memejamkan mataku berharap kejadian hari ini berlalu dan besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik lagi. Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan kuputuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri gelapnya lorong lantai satu sekolahku dan merasakan tengkukku yang perlahan mendingin. Oh, hawa apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya malam musim panas tidak sedingin ini? Aku langkahkan kakiku untuk terus berjalan menerobos hawa tidak enak yang berada disekitarku. Jika bukan karena ponselku yang kemungkinan tertinggal dikelas aku tidak akan pernah mau menelusuri sekolah malam-malam begini.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk berbelok setelah menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelasku aku mendengar suara dentingan piano mengalun lembut dan terdengar menyayat perasaanku. Ah apa itu hantu? Kuputuskan untuk mengeceknya dan mengalahkan semua ketakutanku. Saat aku mengintip keruang musik aku melihat Kim Taehyung. Laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, padahal aku adalah siswi pendiam dan menurut banyak orang aku aneh. Tapi laki-laki tampan itu menyukaiku dan bodohnya aku tolak karena si Min Yoongi yang terkenal cantik itu menyukainya juga dan kerap membully ku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya saat dentingan piano itu berhenti dan memperlihatkan wajah mendungnya. Oh apa dia menangis?

"Jeon Jungkook kenapa kau selalu datang disini disaat yang sama dan di waktu yang sama?" ucapnya frustasi.

"Tae oppa maaf karena begitu mengecewakanmu tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan lagi? Aku hanya takut. Tapi sekarang aku ing…"

"Cukup, aku pergi" ia berjalan melewatiku dan keluar dari ruang kelas itu. setelah ia pergi aku berlari meninggalkan ruang musik dan membiarkan air mata terus membasahi pipiku dan membuatku melupakan tujuan awalku untuk mencari ponselku yang hilang.

.

Hari ini sebuah kecelakaan terjadi saat aku melewati sebuah jalan didepan pemakaman. Kota ini adalah kota kecil sehingga memudahkan ambulan untuk datang dengan cepat saat kecelakaan terjadi. Saat aku sedang melihat banyak orang yang sibuk aku merasa seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"Merasa adil?" ucap gadis itu. aku mengamati gadis itu dan membulatkan mataku. Kim Seokjin. Gadis cantik yang sangat pendiam. Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang seperti ku tapi poniya rata didepan wajahnya.

"apa maksud mu?" aku lihat ia menunjuk sesuatu dengan wajahnya dan saat aku mengetahui apa yang ia tunjuk seketika keningku berkerut. "apa itu Min Yoongi?" lanjutku yang dijawab dengan anggukan olehnya. aku melihat Min Yoongi sedang dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans dengan tbuh yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau masih tidak menyadari sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi Jeon Jungkook?" ucapnya.

"Seokjin sunbae bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat aku mengerti?"

"baiklah ikut denganku"

Ia menggandeng tanganku dan membawa langkahku menuju pemakaman dekat tampat kecelakaan tadi. Hingga langkah kaki kami berhenti disebuah batu nisan yang membuatku tercekat.

"Kau harusnya tahu kenapa setiap hari kau berasakan hawa dingin deisekitarmu, kau juga seharusnya sadar bahwa setiap pagi saat kau dikelas banyak yang terkejut dan memilih pergi dari kelas dengan wajah pucat itu karena mereka melihatmu, saat kau memukul meja dan berbicara latang mereka menatap seram karena mereka merasa meja mu bergeser dan terdengan sura keras dari sana. tangisan ibumu kerena ia menangisi kepergianmu. Ratapan kosong Taehyung, semua melodi sedihnya dan tangisan Taehyung itu kerenamu dan untukmu. Kau masih tidak meningatnya?" perlahan air mataku menetes dan tiba tiba ingatanku kembali seperti air terjun yang mengalir deras.

"Kenapa setiap malam kau mencari ponselmu disekolah karena itulah penyebab kepergianmu. Min Yoongi dan teman-temannya mengambil ponselmu dan menyembunyikannya di ruang kelas. Padahal hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunmu dan kau berjanji untuk bertemu Taehyung di stasiun. Saat itu kau yang panik mencari ponselmu lagi dikelas sebelum bertemu dengannya distasiun. Kau memasuki kelas kau melihat ponselmu digantung diatas jendela yang terbuka lalu saat kau mengambilnya keseimbanganmu hilang dan kau jatuh dari lantai dua dengan kepala lebih dulu. Pukul delapan malam saat kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu."

"Jadi itu mengapa aku selalu ada di sekolah pada jam segitu?" ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membuatku tersenyum disela tangisku.

"Taehyung selalu bermain piano di jam itu agar ia bisa melihatmu datang kesana. Ia terlalu merindukanmu untuk merasa takut dengan sosokmu. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ia melakukan hal yang sama kook. Di seminggu awal ia melakukannya ia selalu tersenyum saat melihat mu dengan seragam sekolah pada hari kau pergi dia bilang padaku kau sangat cantik dan bercahaya setiap malam ia melihatmu. Sangat berbeda dengan yang orang lain lihat. Tapi diminggu kedua cahaya mu meredup dan ia tahu bahwa tempatmu bukan disini lagi. Ia ingin kau pergi dengan tenang dan membiarkanmu istirahat dalam damai. Maka dari itu Ia meminta tolong padaku yang memiliki kemampuan lebih untuk melakukannya."

"Apa ia menyukaiku?"

"Sangat"

"Terimakasih Seokjin sunbae karena telah membuatku mengingat semuanya. Tolong sampaikan kepada Tae oppa aku sangat menyukainya. Ah tidak aku sangat mencintainya" ucapku tulus.

Sepeninggalnya Seokjin samar aku mendengat langkah kaku mendekat kearahku. Netraku emangkap seseorang yang sangat kukenal sedang mendekat kearah ku, ah tidak tapi kearah makamku. Ia menaruh bunga mawar kesukaanku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kook aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan dapat berhenti dari kebiasaan ini. Setiap pulang sekolah aku tidak bisa mencegah kakiku melangkah kesini untuk menemuimu. Padahal sudah limabelas hari kau pergi dariku" perlahan air mata menggenang dan terjatuh kepipinya. Begitupula dengan air mataku.

"Kenapa kemarin aku masih melihatmu disekolah? Apa kau masih bingung? Atau aku yang memberatkanmu? Maaf karena perasaanku yang terlalu besar menghalangi langkahmu. Aku menyangimu dan akan selalu begitu. Walau aku menemukan orang lain dimasa depan kau akan tetap memiliki sebagian hatiku. Kalaupun ada yang bisa memiliki ku dimasa depan kau memilikiku dimasa lalu dan saat ini. Kook aku sangat mencintaimu dan sampai kapanpun akan begitu. Maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu malam itu. itu adalah penyesalan terbesarku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Jin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mungkin tidak akan datang malam ini ke ruang musik tapi aku akan memainkan lagu terkhirku untukmu disana malam ini." Setetes air mata yan turun di matanya berbah menjadi tangis dan isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat betapa ia sangat mencintaiku walau air mata juga membasahi pipiku. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terlihat dan mengangkatku perlahan dari tanah. Dan sebelum aku benar-benar pergi suara lebut itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat indah. "Jeon Jungkook tunggu aku disana" dan saat Taehyung mendongakan kepalanya ia tersenyum seakan dapat melihat ku dan tiba tiba semuanya menghilang.

-fin-

.

.

.

Hmm hyung kenapa ini sedih sekali, ini bukan cerita hantu kau tahu. –Soonyoung

Ya! Kwon Soonyoung berhenti memelukku dan memeperkan ingusmu kebajuku. Dan kau juga mengatakan bahwa disini bukan Cuma ada cerita seram bukan? –Hoseok

Ah kau benar haha Dan hyung terimakasih ceritanya besok aku akan menceritakan cerita yang lebih seru dari pada milikmu kau. –Soonyoung.

Ya ya ya kau dengan mulut besarmu. Ah untuk kalian terimakasih telah mendengar ceritaku. Besok giliran laki-laki kelebihan gula ini yang akan menceritakan cerita lainnya untuk kalian. Sampai jumpa. –Hoseok

Annyyyeooonggggg~~. –Soonyoung

.

.

.

Wuaaa maaf jarang post dan sekalinya post malah bawa ff baru haha. Lagi mengistirahatkan otak dari uts nih.

Jadi ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita dai novel yang judulnya Marrionatte jadi kalo ada kesamaan cerita harap maklum karena emang terinspirasi dari sana tapi nggak sama persis kok hehe

Dan semoga aja kalian suka sama konsep di ff ini. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu haha

Thanks for reading ~~~

Review juseyooooo ~~~~


End file.
